


White Violet

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 6k of tattoo artist x florist fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Violet

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello. I got bored of writing my main fic and I started researching flowers and this mess happened. Baso, flowers are somewhat used as a documentation method, like a passage of time… It makes sense, I promise. Thanks, again, Ruby, for saving my ass!!

Aster – Symbol of Love, Daintiness

Adore had always been a lover of flowers. They made sense when nothing else did. Her mother used to bring home an aster every weekend when she went away, saying it reminded her of Adore. She had taught her the meanings of flowers since she was able to understand English. Ever since Adore was a little girl, she had never been one for talking, often finding comfort in the way that nature helped her to convey her feelings without her having to speak. She took a great interest in the meanings of flowers, and had made sure to know what all of them mean so that she could use them to talk. It was her own form of sign language, and as soon as she was old enough, she opened her own flower shop. It wasn’t much, but, to Adore, it meant the world.

 

Coreopsis – Always Cheerful

The shop was small. A one-story building, painted in a beautiful pastel pink. It looked somewhat like an oversized beach hut filled to the brim with flowers. The front door was central, painted a complimenting pastel purple with ‘Coreopsis’ written in a cheerful yellow. The ‘i’ was dotted with a small doodle of the matching flower. Adore had decided to call her flower shop ‘Coreopsis’ because they meant ‘always cheerful’, and that’s what it made her. There were white, four-panelled windows either side of the door, both adorned with flowerboxes, which Adore made sure to keep decorated all year round.

 

White Heather – Protection, Wishes Will Come True

Whenever there were new people in the neighbourhood, Adore always made sure to pop in with small welcome collection of complimentary white heathers. She had always believed them to be the right flowers to gift, they meant both ‘protection’ and ‘wishes will come true’, which seemed like a pleasant welcoming message. Whenever she gifted flowers, no matter what type she was giving, she would include a note. The note always included the name of the flower, the meaning, and her name.

 

Calla Lily – Beauty

When a new tattoo parlour opened up opposite Coreopsis, Adore was ready to present her usual collection of white heathers as a welcoming. However, when she caught a glimpse of the new owner, she knew straight away it wouldn’t be enough. Instead of introducing herself immediately, Adore waited. She waited for over a week, simply watching the other girl interact with customers and friends. She was lovely. The girl who owned the shop had long black hair that she usually styled in a ponytail, with her fringe rolled under in a 50s manner. The clothes she wore could only be described as exquisite, no era or style could describe them. Every day, she came in wearing something completely different and it fascinated Adore, as she usually came in wearing a combination of light coloured jeans, a baggy pastel jumper, her favourite white boots, and a flower crown in her curly blonde hair.

After just over a week of watching her, Adore decided it was time to greet her new neighbour. Instead of her usual flowers, she decided to gift a Calla Lily. The beauty of the flower was nothing in comparison to the beauty of the other girl, but it seemed to fit. Adore wrote out a note and made her way across the road. The closer she got to the building in front of her, the more nervous she felt. Normally, the idea of greeting new people filled her with joy, and she loved giving people flowers, but this was different. She backed out before entering the parlour, instead leaving the flower and a note on the doorstep. The note read:

‘Flower: Calla Lily

Meaning: Beauty

Hello,

My name is Adore, and I’m the owner of Coreopsis (the flower shop opposite). I’m not good at speaking, so I usually express myself through flowers and their meaning and I thought that you might like this. Welcome to the neighbourhood, I’m sure we’ll meet soon enough.

Have a lovely day,

Adore x x x’

 

Lavender Rose – Enchantment

Annoyed at her previous cowardly actions, Adore had decided she would gift another flower. This time, she had picked out a lavender rose, as it expressed how she felt every time she looked at the other girl through the window. She wrote out a simpler note this time, only stating the flower name and meaning, and tied it to the flower with a small, pastel ribbon. The beating of her heart was getting louder the more she thought about having to try and talk to the owner of the tattoo parlour she was now standing in front of. The building was tall and painted black, the only colour was the cherry red sign that said ‘Chachki’s’ above the door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

If Adore was asked to find the opposite to Coreopsis, this would be it. The inside looked much like the outside; the ceilings were high and the colour scheme was a combination of red and black. There were drawings scattered on almost every surface, but it still managed to look clean and minimalist. She walked up to the circular front desk and waited for someone to come out. The door she had come through opened, and a blonde girl, of a similar looking age to herself, stepped through. She introduced herself as Fame and asked who she was waiting for. Adore pointed to a photo of the owner, the one with the black 50s-styled hair, that was on the wall. Fame nodded and disappeared into a room behind the desk before returning with the aforementioned woman in tow. She then, once again, went back into the room behind the desk, leaving just Adore and the girl she had been wanting to talk to for over a week.

Up close, she was even more beautiful. The first thing Adore noticed was the indescribable beauty of her eyes, the way they seemed to emit a light of their own. Her makeup was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen- everything worked together flawlessly and helped to accentuate the natural beauty that she obviously had. Her lips were shaped in a sort of heart shape, and were painted the colour of gloxinia flowers. Adore could only stare in awe. The girl was wearing high-waisted black skinny jeans with a 50s style white top with black polka dots tucked in, her shoes an immaculate white to match.

“Hello, I’m Violet. I’m guessing you’re Adore from across the road, right?” She offered her hand to shake. Adore gladly accepted and nodded in confirmation before handing over the flower she had brought as a gift.

“This is beautiful, thank you so much. Do you want to come back there for tea or coffee or anything? I think Fame has just boiled the kettle if you want one?” Violet asked. Adore politely declined with a small shake of her head and mouthed ‘no thank you’. She started to subtly shuffle backwards towards the exit, not wanting to be rude but also not wanting to fail at conversation. She had done what she came to do and now it was time for her to go back to the safety of her flowers.

“Feel free to come over whenever you want, you’re always welcome here! Also, I’ll make sure to come and have a look at your shop when I have some free time. Anyway, I’ll let you get on. Thank you so much for this, it’s so beautiful! If all of your flowers are as beautiful as the ones you’ve been bringing me then, I might not ever leave!” Violet punctuated her sentence with a soft chuckle. Adore smiled and waved her sleeve-covered hand before turning around and leaving the parlour.

(Gloxinia – Love At First Sight)

 

Smilax – Loveliness.

Violet, Adore had decided, could not be real. She was the most beautiful person she had ever met, inside and out. No one had ever simply accepted her lack of talking as easily as Violet had a few days prior. A simple note was all it took and no questions were asked, no pressure to speak, nothing. She felt a sense of comfort in the other girl that she hadn’t felt since her mother moved away a few years ago. She was, in one word, lovely.

The small blonde wanted to express her thankfulness and newfound fondness, and she knew exactly how to do it. She walked to the back of the shop, where she kept inventory, and searched. After a few minutes, she found herself victorious. Quickly, and excitedly, she jotted down a note and tied it to the plant before rushing over to Chachki’s. Violet was laying across the front desk, her face the epitome of boredom. As soon as she heard the door open, she shot up and greeted Adore with a grin.

“Hey Adore, what brings you here?” Violet’s questioned politely. Adore held the plant out in front of her, a shy smile on her face. The brunette eagerly accepted the gift and looked at the note tied to the stem. Violet took a moment to take in the meaning of the gift, to truly appreciate the gesture. She met Adore’s eyes and sent a silent thank you to the shorter girl before turning around and placing the plant on the desk behind. Adore took Violet’s distraction as time to gather her courage and calm her nerves. She really did want to get to know the other girl, and she knew she had to start putting herself out there if she wanted it to work. When Violet turned around, Adore took a deep breath before asking,

“So, how about that coffee?”

 

Orange Rose – Fascination

Over the space of a few weeks, Adore and Violet had grown closer. Violet would teach Adore about tattoos and drawing, and Adore would teach Violet about flowers and their meanings. That morning, the petite blonde reached the front of Coreopsis to find an orange rose on the ground. At first, she believed it to have fallen from one of her displays. That is until she saw a note attached with a piece of black ribbon.

‘Flower: Orange Rose

Meaning: Fascination

Xo Vi’

 

Gardenia – Secret Love

Over the passing months, Violet had continued to show interest in Adore and her flowers. She understood the younger’s need to communicate differently and she gladly contributed. She loved receiving flowers from Adore almost as much as she loved giving them. The look on Adore’s face was worth more than anything to Violet when she received a flower from her, knowing that they both shared a somewhat secret message. Their unique form of communication made them feel connected, like they were somewhere above the rest of the world where no one could reach them.

Their relationship started to develop past the level of friendship on the night that Adore snuck into Chachki’s to create a beautiful arrangement of gardenia around the front desk and Violet’s office.

‘Flower: Gardenia

Meaning: Secret Love

Adore x x x’

 

Viscaria – Would You Dance With Me?

The week following Adore’s not-so-subtle declaration of romantic feelings had Violet’s mind working overtime. She was unrealistically busy with customers, which made planning a response that much more difficult. She spent her evenings figuring out how she could ask Adore on a date, but without it being something that would make her uncomfortable. It had to be perfect.

That’s how Violet came to be outside Adore’s bungalow at midnight, embarrassingly attempting to throw rocks at her window. After the fourth or fifth pebble, the window opened and a familiar, grumpy-looking face ungracefully popped out. The confusion quickly turned to joy when Adore noticed Violet stood in her garden surrounded by viscaria flowers and fairy lights. She was holding a sign that looked the same as her usual notes but on a larger scale.

‘Flower: Viscaria

Meaning: Would You Dance With Me?

Xo Vi’

The blonde disappeared from the window and reappeared out the front door. She sprinted barefoot in her pink floral pyjamas to meet Violet in the debris of flowers. In that moment, Violet knew she would never see anything more beautiful. They danced for hours to an imaginary soundtrack, a comfortable silence encasing them like a blanket. Not many words were shared; not many were needed.

 

Moss Rosebud – Confessions of Love

After that night, the two went on more dates, each more unusual than the last. They went on matchbox hunts, took on fake identities, even dressed up as subpar superheroes and stopped petty crimes. It became Violet and Adore against the world, and they were okay with that.

One of Violet’s favourite dates was when they went out for their first meal. Adore took them to a small garden restaurant where the table decorations were beautiful paper flowers and fairy lights, the centre piece a single moss rosebud. With dessert came a note.

‘Flower: Moss Rosebud

Meaning: Confessions of Love

Adore x x x’

 

Ambrosia – Your Love Is Reciprocated

After their date, Adore drove Violet home, and they sat on the roof outside Violet’s window until the early hours of the morning. They talked and stargazed and seemed to fall further in love. The smaller of the two fell asleep on the other’s lap while quietly listening to music. Violet picked up her dainty lover in her arms and carried her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

In the morning, before Adore woke up, Violet went and looked for the flower she needed. Adore’s friend, Courtney, was working in Coreopsis that morning, and was happy to help the brunette out. She purchased what she needed and swiftly returned home. The blonde was still asleep when she returned, which gave her time to make her breakfast in bed.

She cooked the other girl pancakes and brought them up on a tray with some apple juice and an ambrosia flower in a small glass vase. When she returned to her room, Violet saw that Adore had woken up, the smaller girl slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Morning! I made you pancakes but I wasn’t sure if you liked apple or orange juice so I guessed apple and-”.

Adore had stopped listening as soon as she noticed the flower on the tray. She continued to stare at the orange and yellow flower in the tiny vase, she marvelled in its beauty. ‘Your love is reciprocated’. That’s what the flower, and in turn, Violet, meant. It wasn’t like Adore didn’t already know that the other had taken a liking to her, it was obvious, but for her to tell her in a way she knew Adore would understand made it that much more real. She wasn’t the one with a dislike for speaking, and the older could have just outright stated her feelings, but she didn’t. Violet made sure to express her reciprocated love in a way that made it so much more special, in the form of a flower in Adore’s favourite colour.

The blonde dragged her eyes away from the beauty on the tray to the beauty holding it. Violet. Adore took the time to take her in, piece by piece, as if she had just learned to see for the very first time. Everything about the brunette was fascinating usually, but seeing her like this had made Adore realise how wonderful she really was. It wasn’t the artistically painted face; the makeup was long ago discarded on the floor on a wipe. It wasn’t the eloquently formed hair, that now drooped in a lopsided bun atop her head. It wasn’t the beautiful clothing, corset swapped for a simple oversized shirt. It was simply Violet.

Adore took the tray her lover was still politely holding and placed it on the floor out of the way. She reached for Violet’s face tentatively and brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. They looked at each other, eyes locked in a silent conversation that separated them from the world, but joined them closer together. The gap between them decreasing slowly, bit by bit, as if the other would shatter like glass if they were to make sudden movements. They were gentle. The moment was all soft touches; pads of fingers delicately tracing the outlines of faces, hands caressing cheeks. Then it happened. They were joined in an expression of adoration and affection, Adore’s pale chapped lips pressed to the contrast that was Violet’s plump cherry-stained ones. They weren’t in love, but in that moment they were pretty damn close.

 

Yellow Tulip – There’s Sunshine In Your Smile

It was like that morning had broken a barrier between them, the two now ever closer. Each greeting was now garnished with a soft kiss, the type that almost said ‘hello, I’ve missed you’. Each goodbye was punctuated with a drawn out, slow kiss, one that told variations of ‘I’ll miss you’. But neither of those were Adore’s favourite. No, Adore liked the lazy Sunday kisses; the ones that came out of nowhere and lasted for hours, the ones that felt like they had all the time in the world, the ones that made her whole body go ‘oh, there you are’, as if she had been searching forever and had found the answer in the press of Violet’s lips.

They soon decided to move in together. The blonde had always been a strong believer that home was a feeling, not a place, and she always had the feeling of home whenever she was wrapped in Violet’s beautifully decorated arms. They decided it was time to live together.

They bought a small bungalow near work so that they could easily walk to and from the shops without it being a hassle. Adore had insisted that they paint the outside of their new home a sweet pastel blue, and Violet, being as in love as she was, was happy to comply. The bungalow had windows similar to the ones decorating the exterior of Coreopsis, and Adore made sure to add flower boxes to every window so that she had ‘optimum planting space’. Their front door was small, a collection of white-painted planks rounded at the top, a circular metal knocker hanging on the right. Also, much like Coreopsis, their new home looked like an oversized beach hut, tiny and bright and covered in flowers, the epitome of summer. The interior, however, was much more to Violet’s preference. The walls were white to heighten the appearance of the ceilings, the floor mostly laminate birch with an exception of the bathroom and kitchen, everything very clean and precise. And, much like how Adore had decorated the exterior with her flowers, Violet had taken to decorating the interior with her sketches. Every idea she had was artistically displayed on the walls, colours illuminating the otherwise quite bland space. The house was a perfect embodiment of the two of them: bright, creative, and full of love.

On the first night in their new home, Violet had returned home from work to see a vase of yellow tulips on the kitchen counter with a note in the same style as always.

‘Flower: Yellow Tulip

Meaning: There’s sunshine in your smile

Adore x x x’

The brunette’s heart filled with joy and pride as she looked at Adore peacefully splayed out on the sofa, her soft features illuminated by the warm glow of the fire. Her eyelashes cast a dark shadow down her delicate cheekbones towards her slightly parted lips. Violet felt on top of the world. She had made a life for herself, she owned her own tattoo shop, her own house, and got to spend her days with the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. A smile decorated her face and she let the feeling of contentment settle over her as she marvelled at how truly lucky she was. She walked over to crouch by Adore’s face and, just like she had on the night of their first date, Violet picked up the sleeping blonde in front of her and carried her to bed.

 

White Camellia/White Violet – You’re Adorable, Let’s Take A Chance On Happiness

The couple settled into their new home almost instantly, their lives fitting together like a well-played game of Tetris. Time seemed to pass in a blur, weeks turning to months, turning to years. As a celebration of their second anniversary, Violet had decided to buy Adore a bouquet of white camellias because they reminded her of the blonde. She tried to find something as close to her name as possible, and it was as close as she had got after days of searching. Both girls went out for dinner at a newly-built restaurant down the road, a nice tribute to the new start they had created for themselves. It was beautiful to see how much they had grown but also how much they had stayed the same; Adore still ordered the same food but she was no longer uncomfortable in conversation, Violet talked a lot more but still looked at Adore as if she was everything, which, to Violet, she was.

Similar to their first date, a note came with dessert, however this time there were two, flowers being presented with both. Adore was gifted the bouquet of white camellias from Violet.

‘Flower: White Camellia

Meaning: You’re Adorable

I wanted to find something as close to your name as I could and so here’s what I found. The message still rings true and I find you as captivating as I did when we first met. Thank you for another year of happiness and I’m excited for many more.

I really do love you with all of my heart,

Xo Vi’

The blonde started tearing up at her note from the other, cursing her for ruining her make up. Violet then looked at the flowers she had received from Adore; violets.

‘Flower: White Violets

Meaning: Let’s take a chance on happiness

Two years ago today I took a chance on happiness with my Violet and I’ve never once looked back.

Adore x x x’

Both girls were a mess of tears, happiness and love flowing freely from their eyes as they kissed softly. Neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces, joy radiating from every fibre of their beings. They sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the moment, relishing in the company of the other.

The day after, Adore accompanied Violet to work. The blonde wanted to get her first tattoo and, obviously, she wanted her girlfriend to be the one to do it, although she refused to give even a hint about what she wanted. They sat down to discuss the tattoo process and Adore finally handed the other girl the sketch of what she wanted. It was a drawing that Violet had done the night before, when they had returned home from their date, a single white violet. They shared a smile and Violet started to trace around the sketch so that she could print the template onto the space behind her girlfriend’s ear.

After just under two hours, Violet was done. She took a photo so that the blonde could see the new addition to her body and Adore was over the moon. She now had a part of Violet wherever she went, but it was still hidden, like it was their own little secret, an affair of burning passion and adoration. Before Adore left Chachki’s, Violet asked her to stay and sit in the studio next to the one that they were in previously.

“I’ll be right back, hold on” her voice was caring and soft. Adore could hear the brunette calling Fame over and asking her to join them. Both girls walked back in to join the blonde in the adjacent studio.

“I was going to surprise you with this when I got home but you had the same idea and beat me to it so I want you to stay with me whilst I get mine. I was going to get a white camellia because they remind me of you”. Violet pulled a sketch out of her pocket and showed it to the speechless beauty in front of her. The blonde took the sketch and studied it for a moment, it looked the same as her new tattoo but a different flower. It was beautiful.

She stayed and watched as Fame expertly traced the design onto one of the only empty spaces left on Violet’s body, behind the ear. She watched in awe as her girlfriend showed no sign of pain or discomfort, much unlike she did moments prior. The final outcome was beautiful. Both Adore and Violet felt, once again, even closer than they had before, now with a permanent reminder of each other on their skin.

 

Spider Flower – Elope With Me

Much like most of their relationship, they enjoyed being secretive. It separated them from the world but kept them as a singular entity. They communicated through the language of flowers as if they were children talking in a made up language so that their parents couldn’t understand what they were saying, they created their own wonderland of secret messages and notes dripping in admiration, everything they did radiated love. So, when Adore came home one day to a trail of unidentifiable purple petals, she followed eagerly with excitement bubbling from within. The petal trail led to their small dining room where there was a note in another small petal pile.

‘I’m not going to make this that easy for you. Go to where we first met, pumpkin!

Xo Vi’

Adore practically sprinted to Chachki’s and threw herself through the front door. Fame was standing at the desk, much like she was the first time Adore was there. Fame smiled slyly, saying nothing, instead handing the blonde another note.

‘This is where we first met. I already knew who you were because of the beautiful flower you had left for me the day before; you were so intriguing. I kept seeing you looking at me through the window (which I’ve never told you, oops sorry!!) and it was flattering, I really wanted to see who the creep was that was sending me flowers and borderline stalking me ;).

You took too long to get here, go to where we had our first date!

Xo Vi’

Adore took a moment to debate whether to go to her old house or the restaurant, she didn’t know what Violet classed as their first date. After a moment of hesitation, she decided to go to the garden of her old house where Violet stood outside her window surrounded by viscaria. Sure enough, there was a note on another pile of purple petals.

‘Glad you remembered, this is the night I asked you to dance with me and you ran out of the front door like a madwoman. You had no shoes on and were wearing mismatching pink pjs and I thought you looked beautiful. The look on your face was more breathtaking than I can describe. That night I knew I was done for, I was so in love with you I thought I couldn’t fall any harder, little did I know that a few years down the line I would still be falling, more and more every single day.

Anyway, next stop: first dinner date.

Xo Vi’

She took next to no time to get to the restaurant and when she arrived she had no clue where to look. She tentatively approached the waiter at front of house and questioned him about the note.

“Hello, sorry to bother you, but I’ve been sent on a sort of treasure hunt thing and the next stop was here. I was wondering if you’ve seen a skinny, tall girl with brown eyes and black curly hair come by? Or a note? Or anything?”.

“Oh, yeah I have. There’s a note here, but I’ve been asked to ask you something first.”, the waiter explained before continuing, “What was Violet wearing the first time you met?”. The blonde cast her mind back a few years, back to the day she got the courage to finally walk into Chachki’s. The image of Violet brought an instant smile to her face.

“She was wearing her favourite pair of black skinny jeans, the ones with the three buttons either side of the zip on the front, and she had a white and black polka dot top tucked in. I don’t remember what shoes she was wearing, but I remember her lips were painted the colour of gloxinia flowers. They mean ‘love at first sight’ which I guess was pretty accurate.” Adore let out a happy chuckle.

“You look so happy when you talk about her! I don’t know how you remembered what she was wearing when you first met, though. I can’t even remember what I wore yesterday.” The guy handed over the note with a smile, and Adore stepped outside.

‘If you got that right then I’ll be impressed. I told him to give it to you either way (but tell you if you got it wrong, obviously). That restaurant holds one of my favourite memories; it was the first proper date we went on. You looked phenomenal, as always, your hair intricately braided with flowers that matched your dress. We talked about everything and nothing and I learned that I could never get bored of you. I could live my whole life listening to nothing but the sound of your voice.

Next stop: first kiss

Xo Vi’

The walk to Violet’s old house was a short one from the restaurant, but in that moment it felt like forever. She reached the house and realised she couldn’t go to where they first kissed, Violet didn’t own that house anymore. The blonde went around the exterior of the property to look for any sign of the note but she saw nothing. The realisation that she would have to knock on the door suddenly hit. She mentally cursed Violet before knocking. The door opened, revealing a woman who looked to be in her mid-40s, and they exchanged polite smiles.

“Hi, sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if a note was left here?” The woman nodded in confirmation.

“I’ve been instructed to ask you a question first. When did you decide on ‘your song’ as a couple, and what is it?”

“All Time Low, Painting Flowers” Adore replies, almost instinctively. That song had become a safe place for her and Violet; it was a lullaby when Violet couldn’t sleep, it was the soundtrack to a romantic moment, it was them. The woman handed her the next note and closed the door with a wave.

‘When I wake up, the dream isn’t done, I want to see your face and know I’ve made it home. You’ve become my home and my safe place… speaking of homes:

Next in the timeline: house buying!!

Xo Vi’

Home! Adore prayed that this would be the last stop in the relationship tour, the more she continued, the more she wanted desperately just to see her girlfriend. Each note was more beautiful than the last, but never coming close to Violet in person. She entered the living room of their bungalow to find nothing but flower petals and another note. She started to walk around her home in an attempt to find Violet but to no avail, all she came across was a piece of paper taped to the dining room door saying ‘DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING COME IN HERE YET’, so she guessed it was best to stay out. The blonde made her way back to the note on the coffee table.

‘On our first night in our new home I got in from work late. You were asleep on the sofa in front of the fire, you looked so beautiful. Your hair was spread out on the pillow and your eyelashes were painting pictures on your face. Your mouth was slightly open and you were snoring quietly, and in that moment I realised what it felt like to be in love. I have always known that there was a difference between loving and being in love, but I never knew what the difference was until you came into my life. Loving is the first dates, the quick touches and wary glances, the fast, the new, the exciting. Those are all great, but being in love is so much more. Being in love is the home cooked meals, the morning after and the night before; the safe, the calm, something to come home to. Loving is wonderful, being in love is magical.

Next stop: white violets?

Xo Vi’

Once again, Adore found herself outside Chachki’s, the day now almost gone. Fame was in the same place as she always was, somewhat slumped against the counter but still managing to look like a model.

“Uhh… did Vi leave a note here or anything because I think I’ve been sent back here but I’m not really sure?”

“She sure did, but you gotta answer first. What’s Vi’s favourite thing about you?”

That really threw Adore off. She had to think about what Violet mentioned about her the most, the girl hardly held back a compliment and so it was pretty hard pinpointing. After a moment of concentration, the blonde had an idea.

“My laugh?” she questioned hopefully.

“Anything you said would have been right, she told me to accept any answer because there isn’t one in particular. You guys are cute, I wish Patrick and I were still like this. You know when we were dating he and I-” Adore quickly cut Fame off mid-sentence, knowing that if she didn’t, she would be there for a while.

“Sorry Fame, but I really have to rush, tell me about it some other time!!” Fame laughed and handed her the note. Instead of being just a written note like all of the previous ones, Violet had written a poem.

‘I’m don’t write love poems…

But if I did…

I would write about your eyes;

And how they remind me of the nature you surround yourself with, how no flower could ever come close to replicating the beauty within. How they leave words incapable of description.

I don’t write love poems…

But if I did…

I would write about the pink tones of your cheeks;

How they are as sweet as those you would find in candyfloss, and how they put even the most beautiful sunsets to shame in the shadow of comparison.

I don’t write love poems…

But if I did…

I would write about your laugh;

How it feels like coming home and how it is warmer than stepping inside on a winter’s day. How you could chase away storm clouds with the bubbles of happiness that escape your lips.

I don’t write love poems…

But somehow you’re in every single one.

Cheesy right? Final stop: where this all began!

Xo Vi’

The final stop. She sped back to the house faster than she previously thought possible, excited to finally see what Violet had been planning all day. She walked to the dining room, stopping shortly in the kitchen to place the collection of notes on the side. When she reached the dining room there was simply another small pile of petals with a note on top, much to Adore’s disappointment.

‘Whether you intended for it to happen or not, you have me; you own my heart, my soul, and my body. You don’t complete me, as I am whole on my own, but you add to me and have caused me to grow. My heart is full without you, but I wouldn’t want it to be; you are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars. I wake up every morning feeling as if I could conquer the world with you by my side. Everything good in the world was magnified when you came into my life, and I am forever thankful. I hope you enjoyed the little trip down memory lane, I’m sorry I dragged you around but I really needed you out of the way today for reasons I shall explain very shortly. Come outside.

Xo Vi’

It was like a flashback but slightly altered. Adore could hardly breathe, so many emotions flickered on and off like a faulty light. Everything was so fast but somehow in slow motion. The first thing she saw was her parents, stood next to Violet’s parents, stood next to Courtney, stood next to Fame. There was a small speaker to the side of the gathering of loved ones, their song softly playing. She continued to look around at the garden; her flowerbeds were decorated with fairy lights, strings of white and purple illuminated the palm tree in the far corner. She was so overwhelmed, her eyes continuing to flit around. And then she saw her. Violet was sat on the grass by the roses, purple flowers surrounding her, large note in hand.

‘Flower: Spider Flower

Meaning: Elope with me

Xo Vi’

The next few minutes were a blur, there was crying and nodding and kissing and congratulating. Everything happened so fast and all Adore could do was cry out her happiness and cling on to Violet, they were going to get married, they had made it.


End file.
